Hello Darling
by HailyDee
Summary: Hermione and Rose visit Ron's grave after he dies on duty being an Auror.  Also features Harry Ginny and baby James.


This was originally written as an epilogue to a story I was writing. Since then I have abandoned that story because it was terrible and I was stuck. I still really liked the epilogue a lot so I'm posting it here!

I just changed around a few lines to make it work as a stand alone.

I hope you enjoy!

xxxx

Hermione and Rose walked hand in hand into the park. They were both dressed in sun dresses with knit sweaters and hand their bushy hair pulled back. Roses fiery red hair was pulled into braided pigtails, Hermione one single braid. Rose carried Ron's beat up stuffed baby rabbit from when he was little. The rabbit, Babbity, was brown and had a big red 'R' sewn onto his chest. He was missing one eye and looked like he could use a good scrubbing. But no one dared to even suggest it.

They had done this every holiday, occasion, and once a month just to do it.

Today was March 1st, his birthday.

They walked through the general park and off to a side field where Ron was buried. Rose had shot up this morning grabbing her present for him and shaking Hermione awake. They both dressed and Hermione packed the picnic basket for the days trip.

Hermione laid out the picnic blanket in front of the head stone and sat down. Rose wandered off into the flower field. She always gave Hermione some time alone with him.

"Hello darling," She absentmindedly played with the rings on her left ring finger. The ring had never left her finger since the day he went missing on the job. They searched for months and finally the Auror's had given up and Harry had to be the one to break it to her. They pronounced him dead and buried his empty casket two days later. "She's gotten so big since last month. She's so much like you. The littlest things she does, like leaning over her plate to shovel her food. Or how she always knows how to make me laugh. And of course she's a master at wizards chess. She's also picked up your fear of spiders." She laughed looking out at Rose who was seated in the flower field, linking flowers into chains. "I miss you." She let the hot tears fall down her face, "It's so hard sometimes. She has your eyes and your smile. I look at her and I see you. I need you, we need you. Ronald please." Her hand moved down to her slightly swollen stomach.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a crying Ginny. Hermione stood up and embraced her friend. The two women cried on each others shoulders. Harry stood off to the side with James in his stroller.

Rose noticed her aunt uncle and baby cousin had arrived. She picked up a finished flower chain and ran over to the group, "Auntie Gigi, I made this for you." she said handing it to Ginny. "Hello Uncle Harry!" she threw her arms around Harry's mid section and he laughed leaning down to hug her. Rose approached the carriage and held Babbity in front of James moving him around making funny noises and faces. James laughed and reached out to grab it but Rose pulled the stuffed toy away with a look of disgust. "No James, Babbity doesn't like baby drool."

Ginny laughed and began to cry. Everyone looked at her and she whipped her eyes. "Thats what Ron used to tell me when we were little. It's good to know Babbity still doesn't like baby drool." Everyone laughed along.

Harry took the opportunity to slip his hand under the baby carriage and pulled out a small cage. "Rose, I have a surprise for you."

Hermione eyed the cage and shot Harry and Ginny a look. Harry smiled and Ginny put up her hands in defense. "I had no idea!"

"What is it?" Rose said jumping up and down trying to look into the cage.

"I want you to meet Scabbers." He said opening the cage and pulling out a fat black rat. Hermione gasped and Harry sighed shooting her a relax look. Rose took Scabbers from Harry and hugged him close to her chest. "When your daddy was younger his best friend was a rat just like this one named Scabbers."

"He never went anywhere without that stupid rat. He even took him to Egypt! I'll never forget how heart broken he was when...well you know" Ginny laughed.

Hermione just stood there starring at the rat in her daughters hand. Harry and Ginny gave each other worried glances. Ginny stepped forward to say something when Hermione burst out in laughter. She started laughing so hard her face turned red and she began to shake.

"What's so funny Mummy?" Rose asked cocking her head to the side.

"The first time I ever met your father. He was trying to turn that dreadful rat yellow! Sunshine, daisies yellow mellow turn this big fat rat yellow!" She laughed even harder clutching at her sides.

Harry began to laugh, "I remember that! Then you fixed my glasses!"

Rose slipped away from the group who continued to reminisce and sat down in front of Ron's tomb stone. "Happy Birthday Daddy. Meet Scabbers!" She held the rat up to the tomb. "Uncle Harry gave him to me, he said you had a Scabbers too! Mummy told me the funniest story about you trying to turn him yellow! I wish you would come home. Mummy tells me you're always home right here." She held her hand over her heart. "Mummy needs you Daddy. I hear her every night, she calls out for you in her sleep. She has terrible nightmares. Daddy she won't let anyone help her. Nana Molly tried to give her a sleeping potion once and we didn't see Nana Molly for a whole week! My birthday is next month and I'm going to blow out my candles and wish for you again. I love you daddy." She hugged the tomb stone and a gust of wind picked up and a rose landed in her lap. "Thank you daddy."

She stood up and made her way back to Ginny, Hermione and Harry who were all still laughing at old times. She tugged on Hermione's dress and held the rose up to her. "Daddy wants me to give this to you." Hermione took the rose in her and held it to her heart.

She looked up at the sky and said, "Thank you Ronald. Both of my Roses are perfect and lovely."

A/N: Thank you for reading. I considered making a world around this but I don't know about that. Maybe one or two other one shots. Unless I'm convinced other wise, I do have a slight idea about a story to go off it, but I'd need some help developing and such.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading,

Haily xx


End file.
